1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a presentation device adapted to capture and generate an image of a document, and to display the image on an external display device.
2. Related Art
Certain conventional presentation devices, such as those disclosed in JP-A-2005-72744, JP-A-2004-20889, and JP-A-2002-94856, have a function for masking portions of a captured image. This function can be utilized, for example in the course of a lecture in a classroom, for the purpose of presenting an exam sheet to students while concealing the correct answers.
According to the prior art however, each time that the mask function is to be used, it is necessary to select an area for masking by operating a remote control or a control console on the unit, which makes operation cumbersome. Moreover, because the selected mask area is fixed over the image, if the document to be captured is moved, portions of the document may be masked or exposed unintentionally.